Oh
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Marvin stars at Martin, Martin asks why and gets a very interesting answer that also tells him why Marvin's never had a girl friend. Martin X Marvin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm bored and just wanted to lower the number of ideas in my idea note book. Sadly it's in the 220s so I have to work a bit harder to lower the numbers. Sigh. And I still have like 14 fan fics to finish. Oh well! Any way, this is a Martin X Marvin fan fic, don't like don't read. I don't want people saying bad things about my fan fics, or any one else's, just because they don't like the pairing. If you don't like how I write then that's fine, if you see some thing that's spelled the wrong way then tell me (I'd be thankful for the help), just don't hate the story for the pairing. Well, any way, I've rambled on for way too long so I'll get to the story right after this.

I don't own Martin Mystery.

XxXxXxXx

Martin sat at his desk, just day dreaming when he noticed some thing. He was being stared at. Now normally he liked being stared at, but not when the person staring at him just so happens to be the one person he hates more then any thing. Yes, that's right, Marvin was staring at Martin, and it was annoying Martin to no end.

_'Why is he staring at me? What? Do I have some thing on my face? Is some one making weird faces near me? Do I have a kick me sine on my back again? What is it?' _Martin thought. Sadly when he thought 'what is it' the teacher had said his name and he said it out loud, and with a lot of anger.

Martin glared at Marvin, who was more then a little confused, before he had to go to the principal's office. Too bad Martin didn't know why Marvin was really staring at him.

Marvin's thoughts (before Martin had his little out burst)

_Martin's so cute! Too bad he's so thick headed. If only he could see what was right in front of his nose. Sigh. Oh well. He'll be mine one of these days._

Later that day

Martin decided to ask Marvin why he had been staring at him earlier, and Marvin agreed to tell him as long as they could find some place privet. They did.

Martin glared at Marvin. "So, why were you staring at me?!" he asked.

"Because I like staring at you," Marvin said. He had planned to tell Martin how he felt, but sadly had cold feet. Martin's eye brow twitched.

"You wanted to find some place privet just to say that?" Martin asked, annoyed.

"No," Marvin said.

"Then why did you want to be some place privet?!" Martin asked.

"Shush!" Marvin said. "I don't want those freaky fan girls to find me!"

"Well then hurry up and say what you wanted to say!" Martin said. Marvin blushed.

"It's not that easy," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not!" Marvin yelled. Martin glared.

"Fine then, I'm leaving. When you can say what you want to say then find me," Martin said as he started to leave.

"No!" Marvin yelled and grabbed Martin's wrist. Before he even knew what he was doing he had turned Martin around and was kissing him. Martin stared wide eyed at Marvin, a blush covering both of their face. The kiss ended and Marvin let go of Martin. They were both speechless.

"Oh Marvin!" one of Marvin's fan girls yelled his name. He jumped then looked around. In a matter of seconds there were girls hanging off of him. Martin had been pushed aside. Since Martin couldn't get to Marvin to ask more questions, which he couldn't do at the moment even if he could get near him, he decided to go to his room and think.

XxXxXxXx

Martin lied on his bed, staring off into space. He was deep in thought.

_"So that's why he wanted to be some place privet? I get that makes sense. And now I know why he's never had a girl friend, at least not here. But still, I can't believe it! He kissed me!_

_Does- does he like me? It couldn't be! But then why would he do that?" _

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Um, that's it for now. I'll try to update ASAP! Please tell me what you think! Oh, and sorry that it's so short!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day

Marvin once again stared at Martin, only this time Martin wasn't bugged by it. But even though Marvin was staring at Martin neither could make eye-2-eye contact. They were both embarrassed. But the also both knew that they would have to talk some time.

So after class Marvin asked Martin to meet him at the park later. Martin agreed.

Later at the park

Marvin sat on a park bench as he waited for Martin.

"Hay," Marvin turned and saw Martin standing near the bench. He smiled just glad that Martin showed up.

"Hay," he said back and stood up. "Glad to see you came. I was a little worry," Martin smiled nervously. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do. Marvin noticed. "Um, I guess you've got some questions," he said.

"Well, I guess I should, but I don't," Martin said.

"You don't?" Marvin questioned. Martin shook his head.

"No. It's not that hard to understand," Martin said.

"Oh?"

"Yea, you're gay and have a crush," Martin said with a goof ball smile. Marvin blushed a little and laughed. "I guess that explains why you've never been with any of the girls at our school," he joked. But Marvin nodded. Once again there was silence.

"So, um, what do you think about the whole 'gay' thing?" Marvin asked.

"Well I'm not really sure. I mean I've never seen what's wrong with Guy X Guy or Girl X Girl, but I don't know what to think about it. I'm not really too used to stuff like this," Martin said. He really didn't know what else to say. But Marvin smiled at the answer, just glad that Martin wasn't against the idea.

"So then, would you be willing to give it a shot?" Marvin asked hopefully, his eyes begging Martin to say yes.

"Um, okay," Martin said. Again, he didn't know what else to say. But he smiled at Marvin, making him very happy.

"Awesome! So are you free later tonight?" Marvin asked. Martin nodded. "Not any more. I'll pick you up at 8," Marvin said then kissed Martin once again before they both had to go back to their dorms.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Sorry but that's all for now. I'll try to update ASAP. Hope you like, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 7:56 and Martin was sitting on his bed waiting for Marvin to show up. After about another 2 minutes he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Once he had answered it he was met by a pair of lips slightly pressing against his for a quick kiss. Martin blushed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Marvin said as he looked over Martin with a perverted smirk, making the blush on Martin's face grow. After a few moments of Marvin staring and Martin blushing Marvin grabbed Martin's hand. Martin looked up at Marvin, not really knowing what was going on, and Marvin smiled kindly at him. "We do have a date," Marvin said. Martin smiled and nodded.

Marvin then showed Martin to their ride for the night and they left.

Later on

Martin smiled at Marvin. They had been to the movies and dinner and were now walking on the beach. Martin was, once again, blushing.

"So, are you having a good time?" Marvin asked.

"Yea, the best," Martin said back, his blush growing. Marvin smiled and decided to hug his date. Martin couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever stop blushing, but truthfully didn't care at that moment. Marvin put his hand on Martin's chin and pulled his face closer to his own.

"That blush is so cute," he said. Martin smiled, deciding that he didn't want to lose the blush. They both stared into the other's eyes, neither noticing that the distance between their faces was getting shorter and shorter until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss for what seemed like forever, only stopping to breath.

"I love you," Marvin said. Martin smiled.

"I love you too," Martin said back. With that they went back to kissing.

The next day

"AH! IT CAN'T BE!" Marvin's fan girls screamed.

"Yep, it's the truth! I'm gay!" Marvin announced proudly, once again making the girls scream. "And taken, ain't that right Martin?" he asked as he looked towards the very embarrassed Martin Mystery who only nodded his head at the question. For once he wished he was invisible.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Okay, that's the end! I hope you all liked! Sorry it was so short!


End file.
